


The Wrong Crowd

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern finds himself in a sweet spot when he's offered a scholarship for his football prowess. His sister, Seraphina is making waves in the art world and things are looking up. What will happen to tear the fabric of their family? Clonathan. Fluffy/Smutty.





	The Wrong Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> graphic descriptions of underage drinking/drug use and loss of virginity within!

It was the 4th down and we were nearly at the end zone with twenty seconds left in the game. The bitter wind blowing across the field barely gets to me, I’m running hot. The score was 25 to 30, with us just lagging 5 points behind. There were college football scouts in the audience, they’d seen me pass countless times tonight and my scholarship to a division one school would be sealed if we scored these last 6 points. The center snaps the ball to me and I make the short pass to one of our receivers but I never see if it’s caught because I can see one of the Great Dane’s linebacker’s charging at me. It happens in slow motion, he tackles me and I feel a terrible ripping, tearing pain in my chest. I land hard on the ground and let me tell you it hurt so badly I couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. 

* * *

  
  


I wake up to pull a breath into my lungs and she’s hovering over me. My perfect, angelic sister with her crown of fiery red hair is looking worriedly down at me. The first thing that I can say is, “Did we win?” 

 

Everything’s a little fuzzy but I can tell she was smirking at me. She must have been freezing, she’s standing there in the purple and gold cheerleading uniform that represented our school. “Yes, you did but you also got a broken rib.” There’s some kind of tubing stuffed in my nose and I rip it out with the utmost haste. “Stay still.” Seraphina chides me. 

 

She leaves, I assume she’s going to get the doctor. Two people step into the room and I hope to god it’s coach. 

 

“Hey, son.” I recognize his voice but, his face is kind of fuzzy. 

 

“Hey, Coach.” 

 

“It was a rough game but this man here, Mr. Robinson, is here to offer you a scholarship to Duke.” 

 

I rub my eyes. That was one of my reach schools. Damn if the price I had to pay for college was a couple broken ribs I could handle it. “Hello, Sir. Thanks for coming to watch me play today.” 

 

“It was a pleasure, Jonathan. On behalf of Duke University, I’d like to offer you a full ride scholarship and a place on our team as our starting quarterback.” He pulled out some papers from his pocket and placed it on the hospital tray. “Those are the papers, we’ll just need you and your parents to sign and then we can get going with getting you acquainted with the other team members.” 

 

“Thank you so much. It would be an honor to play for Duke.” I don’t tell him whether or not I’ll be accepting his offer because I have to talk to dad and Seraphina about everything before I decide on a school. 

 

“We’ll let you get some rest son,” Coach says to me and I’m glad. I can feel the pain medication they’ve got me on clouding my head. 

 

“Thanks, coach.” 

 

They leave and I see a swish of red hair entering my hospital room. Seraphina is back and she’s got a nurse with her. 

 

“Hello, Mr. Morgenstern my name is Anita. I see you’ve had an eventful night. I’m getting your discharge papers ready and your sister is going to drive you home is that alright?” 

 

I nod, “Yeah, how long will the broken rib hurt?” 

 

“A couple of weeks but we’re going to send you home with about a week’s worth of pain medication to get you through the worst of it. I’ve got a note for you to excuse you from school and football. Any questions for me?” 

 

“When will the blurry vision go away?” 

 

“Well, in addition to the broken rib you have a concussion. You got tackled pretty hard but it should ease up in a few days. Your sister said your dad was out of the country on business. We’ve contacted him and he knows you were hurt but you guys will have to decide if he needs to come home, alright?” 

 

“Yeah. Sounds good. I want to go home.” I say hoping Seraphina wasn’t too worried about me. 

 

“Alright, Mr. Morgenstern we’ll get you going. Take it easy.” Anita said to me as she turned her back and walked away. 

 

Seraphina is staring down at me, I rub my eyes but the blurry vision doesn’t seem to want to abate. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” She asked me softly. 

 

“Sore, it hurts to breathe and I have the most ratchet headache ever.” 

 

“Aww, bro you’ll be ok. I saw the guy from Duke come in here… did you get the scholarship?” She asked me hopefully. 

 

“Yeah, I did. I saw more than one scout in the audience though so I’m wondering if not all of the schools I applied to wanted me.” I asked my sister. 

 

“Even if they didn’t you got Duke and I saw someone from Clemson wandering around the stands.” 

 

“Damn I want to go there too, technically Duke is a better school though.” 

 

“North Carolina is super hot. You hate the heat.” She giggles. 

 

I sigh. The nurse chooses this time to interrupt us with my discharge papers. She takes out my IV which they had been giving me pain meds through and she says, “He’s all set to go home.” 

 

Seraphina, ever the attentive sister, helps me out of bed and out into the hallway. It’s freezing cold outside and the car isn’t warmed up. “Goddamn Sera, get the heat on!” 

 

“It’s not instant, Jonathan.” She says wryly. 

 

“Should be,” I say as I pull on my seatbelt and she pulls into traffic. 

 

Fifteen minutes and some rough traffic later we’re home. Sera helps me out of the car and opens the front door to our dark home. She goes on and turns on some lights. I can’t see very well. Everything is blurry and until a few seconds ago, dark. “Are you hungry?” She asked me. 

 

“Yeah, I’d kill for some grub. Do we have anything in?” 

 

“No, but we could order in. It’s still Friday night dad left us money so we could order out so you want Chinese or pizza and wings?” 

 

“Pizza and wings, definitely. Can we get the extra spicy wings?” I say, settling on the couch. 

 

“Ugh Jonathan, you know those are way too spicy. They make my eyes water they’re so hot.” 

 

“I’m wounded, humor me,” I say smirking at her. 

 

“Fiiine.” She sighs. “The doctor said you should have ice on your rib.” She says, handing me one of those flexible ice packs. “I’m going to run out real quick to the pharmacy so you can get these pain meds.” 

 

“Ok, thanks, sis.” 

 

Normally, I would be out with the guys and the cheerleaders partying but getting hurt puts that out of the question. 

 

I text my best friend to see if I can live vicariously through him. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] Aye. Did you guys give it to the guy who took me out?

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] Definitely. We dogpiled him. What are you guys doing right now? I can stop by before I go to Izzy and Alec’s place. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] I’m waiting for pizza and Sera just ran out for my pain meds. Sadly she’s not here for you to stare at. 

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] I don’t stare! You haven’t told her I like her, did you? 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] No, of course not you idiot. 

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] Yeah, yeah. Sure bro. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] Not kidding! Where are the good parties at tonight? 

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] There’s going to be a bangin party at Alec and Izzy’s place, I think Alec said there were going to be like 3 kegs. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] Damn. Sera probably won’t let me leave the house like this. I banged my head pretty hard and I’ve got a nasty concussion and a broken rib. 

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] Shit that sucks. Don’t drink on those pain meds it fucks you up hardcore. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] I know. Still, it would be nice to have a couple chicks to chill with tonight. 

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] I could get Kaelie to come over and Jordan and a few of the boys could come over to see how you are. You won us the league championship so we definitely owe you. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] It’s super tempting but I really think Sera would ax murder me. 

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] Alright. If you feel up to it later and you want to sneak out we’ll be at Alec’s house. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] See you around bro. 

* * *

  
  


Sera returned just a few minutes after the pizza arrived and I was on my second slice when she pushed open the front door. 

 

“Damn that was fast.” She says, grabbing a slice of extra cheese pizza. 

 

“They know who we are, they just wanted to deliver to the league champion first,” I say with a smirk. 

 

She returns the smirk and we sit in silence, eating our pizza. When we’re done we turn on the TV, she flips it to ESPNU and I check the scores and see that Clemson at UCLA is on. Damn, I love watching Clemson play. 

 

Seraphina slides me a pill, “Take one every four hours.” 

 

I nod and swallow it down with some Pepsi. I feel pretty drowsy and sore. Seraphina settles on the couch next to me a leans into me gently. “I’m really proud of you, Jon.” She says it to me all the time but I know tonight it’s especially true. 

 

“Just playin the game,” I say back to her. 

 

She pecks me on the lips, and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I think she feels bad for me because we don’t do this very often so I’m probably profiting from being banged up. My sister and I have something of a complicated relationship. I guess maybe that’s an understatement. Since my sister was fifteen we’ve been messing around. Dad doesn’t know, of course, he’d murder me in my bed but yeah, Sera and I mess around. I’ve never had sex with her, I’ve always thought her first time should be with someone she could hold onto long term. I’m not that kind of person so it’s never come up. I want to mess around a little tonight. I don’t think she knows how much she means to me, honestly. Our father isn’t exactly warm and our mother died when she was seven. We’re all each other have. 

 

“Are you comfortable?” She asks me. 

 

“Uh, kind of? It’s a little difficult to be comfortable right now.” I say, wincing as I adjust my position on the couch. 

 

“Oh ok. I’m going to go change. Do you need anything from upstairs?” 

 

“No. I don’t want you to think you can’t go enjoy a party without me. It’s a big night after all.” I say. I want her to have fun even if it’s not with me.  

 

“I couldn’t. You need my help.” She responds. 

 

“All the other girls are out there getting drunk and having crazy fun hookups,” I tell her. Maybe I shouldn’t encourage her to have hookups but she should have fun. 

 

“Who said I wasn’t getting drunk?” Sera said to me with a mischievous smirk. “And I want to give you something tonight.”

 

“What’s that?” I say, taking a sip of Pepsi. 

 

“My virginity.” 

 

I spit out the Pepsi that was in my mouth and cough and splutter. Damn, that was a good one. “Why would you do that? Wasn't that one of our rules? No fucking?” 

 

“Yeah but I don’t want to lose my virginity to just anyone. I want it to be special you know?” 

 

“I guess. How did you sneak alcohol into the house without dad knowing?” 

 

“Jace got me some with his fake ID.” 

 

“What kind is it?” I should probably add that Jace is a fucking dead man for getting my sixteen-year-old sister alcohol. 

 

“I have vodka and all the fixings for cosmos and when you’re off the meds I got you Fireball.” 

 

“Damn ok. Fireball is good shit.” I groan, “Why did you have to tell me about this? I can’t drink anything for a week and you’re going to sit here and drink cosmos?” 

 

“Damn right,” Seraphina says smirking up at me. “You want another one of those pain pills? I hear they give you a boner that doesn’t go down.” 

 

“What!” 

 

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s actually true but you could try.” She slides me another pill. Apparently, she’d been planning to lose her virginity to me for quite some time. 

 

“I’m going to change and get a drink take that pill and we’re going to have some fun.” Only my sister would plan this out without any prompting or information. I suspected she would have wanted to do this regardless of whether or not I got hurt tonight. If I hadn’t been hurt she would have seduced me or god only knows what else. I refill my cup with Pepsi and swallow the pill. I watch her sashay up the stairs and I know she knows I’m watching her. I relax on the couch and about five minutes later she comes down in a little scrap of lingerie. God only knows where she got it but I suspect Izzy unknowingly helped her pick it out for tonight. It’s a deep pink and has a halter neck. The lacy fabric crisscrosses over her flat stomach and I wonder which angel I have to thank for my luck. She lurks in the kitchen for a minute, making herself a cosmo and she comes out smirking at me. 

 

“How’s Clemson doing?” Is this for real? Do I seriously get to sit here, with Sera and fuck around, watch her get drunk and get high on pain pills? I get all this, a college scholarship and the league championship in one night? Damn life looked good. 

* * *

 

Clary is about three drinks in and the Clemson game just ended. She hadn’t even touched me but I’m feeling  _ good _ . I haven’t been injured all season so the warm fuzzy sensation the pills give me is somewhat foreign. 

 

For a minute my clouded mind wonders what it will be like fucking her. I’ve always been gentle with my sister, always making sure she saved her virtue for someone else and right now, I feel honored that she thinks I’m worthy of giving it up to me. 

 

Just then there are three sharp knocks on the front door. Shit. 

 

“Go upstairs, Sera.” I wrangle myself off the couch and Sera darts up the stairs. I open the door and Jace is standing there. “Hey man.” 

 

“Hey I wasn’t going to stop by but Sera texted me.” 

 

“She did?” I say, a little confused.

 

“Yeah, she said she wanted to see me.” 

 

“Damn ok. C’mon in bro. I heard you got Sera some alcohol?” 

 

“Yeah man, she said she needed it for a girls night in.” 

 

Seraphina’s voice calls down from her room upstairs. “Is it ok to come down?” 

 

I blush. Sometimes I think Jace has an idea that Sera and I don’t have a strictly platonic relationship and that’s ok. I know he doesn’t care. 

 

“Yeah honey, it’s just Jace,” I call back to her. 

 

She comes downstairs and of course, I thought she’d changed but she slides down the banister in nothing but a lacy pink thong. 

 

“What’s going on?” Jace asks flushing furiously. 

 

Seraphina sashays over to him (when has she ever been so much of a temptress?) and plants a kiss on his lips. “I was hoping you would come. I want to lose my virginity tonight but not just to Jonathan, to you too.” Seraphina said seductively. 

 

“Damn ok,” Jace replied. “Are you sure about this Sera? I mean, I’ve always suspected you and Jon weren’t exactly….  _ normal _ .” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure.” She said, pressing her nearly naked body to Jace’s. She kissed him gently once more. “What would you like to drink?” 

 

“Uh… you have whiskey right?” 

 

“And beer,” Seraphina replies. 

 

“I’ll start out with a beer.” 

 

Seraphina when to the fridge and expertly popped the top on a Blue Moon. She handed it to him and settled on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Jace sits next to her and tangles his fingers in hers and since she’s sitting in the middle of us I take her other hand and tangle it with mine. 

  
She turned her head to Jace and kissed him. Damn, they looked hot. It didn’t make me jealous to watch them because I was pretty sure Jace knew  _ all about _ what my sister and I did. Maybe it was strange to him but it was as natural as breathing to me. 


End file.
